


Tangled

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Matchmaking, Mischief, Moving In Together, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Eve and Alec are nothign but trouble. This time though, Q and James may have to thank them.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).



> Thanks for Rachel for express beta! <3
> 
> For cherrygoldlove, I know it's ridiculously late, hun, I'm sorry!

It’s quiet, only the shuffling of the sheets and bodies getting through to Q’s hazy, still sleepy brain.

 

It takes a while to register the plural in the bodies and when it does, he jerks suddenly, trying to move away, to take in the situation, only to realise he cannot. His hands are tied tightly together, surprisingly gently, comfortable enough that his blood flow isn’t restricted and his wrists don’t ache, but sturdy enough that sharper movement causes pain and it’s clear he won’t be getting out of it any soon. 

 

What grabs his attention though, is the fact that his hands are tied up  _ around somebody’s neck _ . The rope around his wrists is firmly attached to stay there, and as Q’s eyes mercifully allow themselves to open and regain focus, he sees how the bindings encircle very muscular shoulders, shoulders adorned by a familiar… 

 

Q groans. 

 

Familiar bullet scar. 

 

More than that, something told Q the same person who was responsible for said scar may be responsible for their current predicament. The tugging and twisting that must have awoken his co-captive, and a groan that suggested James Bond knew something he didn’t quickly confirmed his suspicions.

 

“I would recognise this hair anywhere. Bloody hell, Q, it tickles! Move your head, damn it. There’s a post it behind you, I may be able to read it then.”

 

As it appeared, the note stated bluntly that the bastard behind this were indeed two people they have once called best friends.

 

_ Door's locked, knot's sturdy.  _

_ You don't get out till you sort it out.  _

_ Xoxo, Alec and Eve. _

 

As James remarked, those two have indeed become insufferable since they started dating.

 

There was, however, still a matter of being a bit tied up to be addressed. It appeared they were only connected by Q’s hands going around James’ neck, while James’ hands went around Q’s waist. That left their legs free, but it didn’t seem to be of much help with a locked door and their upper bodies immobile. James’ futile tries confirmed what they both knew. Alec and Eve were professionals. It would be pointless to struggle.

 

Instead, James and Q decided to try and bring themselves up from where they laid side by side to something at least resembling a sitting position. 

 

It took a good amount of bickering and a very strange and decidedly not funny game of twister to finally right themselves, arranging their bodies so they could find their balance and not topple over - the water mattress - as ridiculously comfortable as it was for horizontal cuddling…

 

Q’s mind halted. It was not cuddling! They were just forced together by a simple fact of being tied up. Just. That.

 

...well, that didn’t change the fact the same mattress made staying upright a bit of a task. 

 

“Where are we actually?” Q asked, shifting, and suddenly feeling very, very self-conscious in only his boxers, in an unfamiliar bedroom.

 

James smiled slightly, looking around. “My apartment, actually. It’s quite nice, isn’t it? Haven't had time to really look at it yet. Took the first offer that popped up in the search after the last one burned. I don’t spend much time here anyway.”

 

It seemed as if there was a subtle undertone of regret to that sentence, but Q tried not to overanalyze it.

 

“It is. Very nice indeed.” His voice was almost a sigh, coming out quiet as he looked around, losing himself in thought of his own cramped space, wondering why he never bought something like that for himself and quickly answering himself. The ridiculous amounts of money that mounted in his account since he joined the secret service seemed to matter little to him when he had no one to share them with. 

 

It never occurred to him to buy a flat, because he had no reason to come back to this flat, spending so many nights at Six.

 

He understood Bond on that matter.

 

The agent brought him out of the haze by bringing their attention back to the note, now laying on the side where Q too could see it clearly.

 

“Sort it out. But what do we have to sort out? Last I checked we were quite good friends, did I do something? I even brought the car back from the last mission!”

 

Q had to resist the urge to facepalm (if he could). 

 

James OBLIVIOUS Bond, agent 007, reporting for duty.

 

“Maybe you should ask Alec that after we get out.” He barked, irritated by Eve playing so cruelly on his crush on Bond.

 

“And how precisely do we get out if we don’t sort whatever it is out? We are talking about Eve and Alec here, Q.”

 

The worst thing, Bond was right. 

 

He was painfully, horribly blind not to connect the dots of two people tied up together in a bed, naked, yet.

 

Q, however, having got down from his irritation high, could feel himself getting slightly red as a blush creeped up his cheeks. 

 

Bad, bad, idea.

 

“Q, are you alright? You’re a bit flushed, are you hot?”

 

For fuck’s sake, there was someone very hot in this room, but it certainly wasn’t in the literal sense and it certainly wasn’t Q. How daft could this man be? Q couldn’t help it. Used to relieving his frustration on the keyboard, Q absent-mindedly brought his head forward, the action resulting in two men headbutting, groaning in pain and laughing their asses off as they fell back down into horizontal position, their chest close and legs tangled.

 

“On a happier note.” James said, his trademark smirk fully back as he showed his hands to Q, whose jaw dropped. “I got us out.” He added, detangling himself from the boffin and loosening the ropes, destroying the bindings connecting them.

 

He stood up then, giving Q an amazing view of his muscular body in nothing but very tight black boxers, while the boffin himself pushed the ropes off the bed and relaxed into the covers himself with a sigh, suddenly very determined to listen to Eve for once.

 

Because dammit, this was an absolutely gorgeous bedroom.

 

“Q, you not going?”

 

“I thought the door was locked?” He smiled innocently.

 

“Don’t tell me you can’t lockpick it!” 

 

James demeanor was playful, but Q suddenly turned more calm, more serious.

 

“Actually, I think I may be leaning towards staying here and actually sorting it out.”

 

James looked intrigued.

 

“So you know what ‘it’ is then?”

 

“I do.” The boffin sighed. “I’ve gotten myself into a tangle --” He ignored James suggestive snort. “--and Eve roped Alec into all this to get me to act.”

 

“Oh really?” James laid back on the bed, head turning to face Q.

 

“Yup. All my mess. I went and got... “ Q took a deep breath and forced the word out. “...got a bit too involved in a relationship. Developed a crush on a good friend and Eve lives a delusion I need to act on it.” There, he said it. “But really, it’s stupid. I don’t want to risk the friendship over childish infatuation.”

 

There was something strange in James’ eyes but Q ignored it, trying to find the courage to continue. Before that though, James interrupted him.

 

“I think. You know best for yourself if it’s a childish infatuation or actual physical and romantic attraction. And if it’s the latter… You should act on that. Anyone would be lucky to have you, Q.”

 

His eyes had such a gentle edge to them as he said, Q suddenly realised how blind and oblivious  _ he  _ really was, and how stupid to ignore Eve for so long. 

 

Silently thanking her and Alec, Q smiled, losing himself in the blue, blue eyes of the agent and whispered.

 

“It’s Nate, actually.”

 

Taking a leap of faith for once and leaning in for a kiss.

 

It was sweet, but chaste, full of powerful emotion, long awaited and absolutely perfect. 

 

Their eyes locked and they smiled.

 

“Then it’s James.” He seemed to consider something and in a truly Bondesque fashion you could see the glint in his eyes as he decided. “And since we are on making brave decisions… I’ve been to your flat, Nate. It’s tiny and cramped, and I have acquired a new penthouse lately that, as you can see, I haven’t broken in yet. Wanna help with that?”

 

Q’s eyes were big like saucers.

 

“James Bond, did you just suggest I move in before our first date?”

 

James looked way too smug.

 

“And what will be your answer?”

 

And since it was a day for being brave, Q simply nodded, snuggling into James’ chest. It’s not like dating mattered. They were fast friends for a long time, this was just an added element of intimacy (that Q already enjoyed very much) and what was intimacy if not living together?

 

“Wait! What do you mean you’ve been to mine? James Bond, have you broken into my flat!?”


End file.
